An Offer from Taerom
An Offer from Taerom (aka "A New Suit of Armor") is a side quest in Baldur's Gate and Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition that you can undertake after acquiring an Ankheg Shell. Take the shell to Taerom Fuiruim at his shop in Beregost and he will offer to buy it from you. You can sell it for 500 gold, or if you refuse his initial offer you can get a nice set of custom Ankheg Plate Mail armor made (but can only do this once). This will cost you 4,000 gold and will take 10 days to forge (three days in BG:EE). In the Enhanced Edition, you can pay 6,000 gold to get it done in one day. Whether or not you have him make the armor you can bring more shells for additional gold. In your Journal There is a bug with the journal entries in Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition where if you sell the shell nothing appears under Quests, Done Quests, or even a regular journal entry. There is apparently supposed to be an entry named "A Small Fortune" but it doesn't show up anywhere. So the only way you will get an entry under Done Quests is to get armor made. Attempting to Haggle *Triggered By: Trying to haggle for more money for the shell and not selling *Journal Section: Quests *Quest Title: An Offer from Taerom *Entry Title: An Offer from Taerom *Quest Begins: Taerom "Thunderhammer" of Beregost will pay me 500 gold for every ankheg shell I find. Declining Armor *Triggered By: Declining offer to have armor made regardless of reason given *Journal Section: Quests *Quest Title: An Offer from Taerom *Entry Title: An Offer from Taerom *Quest Begins: For 4,000 gold, Taerom "Thunderhammer" can make me a new suit of plate mail from that ankheg shell I found. Also, he says there's a 5,000 gold bounty on a madman named Bassilus. Coincidence? I think not. Getting Armor Made in Three Days Only possible in Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. *Triggered By: Declining initial offer to sell shell, then accepting offer for armor *Journal Section: Quests, Done Quests *Quest Title: A New Suit of Armor *Entry Title: A New Suit of Armor *Quest Begins: In three days, Taerom "Thunderhammer" of Beregost should have my new ankheg-shell plate mail ready for me. I will look ferocious in it! *Quest Completed: Taerom "Thunderhammer" of Beregost has crafted a fine suit of plate mail out of my ankheg shell. It was expensive but well worth it! Getting Armor Made in One Day Only possible in Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition. *Triggered By: Declining initial offer to sell shell, then accepting offer for armor, then offering to pay to have it sooner *Journal Section: Quests *Quest Title: An Offer from Taerom *Entry Title: A New Suit of Armor *Quest Begins: In just a day, Taerom "Thunderhammer" of Beregost should have my new ankheg-shell plate mail ready for me. I will look ferocious in it! *Quest Completed: Special. Morphs into A New Suit of Armor A New Suit of Armor *Triggered By: Receiving Ankheg Plate Mail from Taerom Fuiruim *Journal Section: Done Quests *Quest Title: A New Suit of Armor *Entry Title: A New Suit of Armor *Quest Completed: Taerom "Thunderhammer" of Beregost has crafted a fine suit of plate mail out of my ankheg shell. It was expensive but well worth it! Category:Quests in BG Category:Side quests